


Leaving Promises Against Your Skin | Để lại lời hứa trên làn da của người

by Stony1111



Series: All These Half-Tones of the Soul [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Healing, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony1111/pseuds/Stony1111
Summary: "Một ngày nào đó, ai đó sẽ chọn con, Tony." Mẹ gã đã nói, hai bàn tay bà ôm lấy bàn tay gã. "Và không một ai, không phải cha con, không phải bất cứ ai, có thể lấy điều đó từ con."
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: All These Half-Tones of the Soul [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686085
Kudos: 5





	Leaving Promises Against Your Skin | Để lại lời hứa trên làn da của người

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Leaving Promises Against Your Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332413) by [nostalgicatsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgicatsea/pseuds/nostalgicatsea). 



> Bản dịch cũng được đăng trên wattpad. Cảm ơn @AnAn và @AnhHoang đã beta giúp =)))

"Cậu không xứng đáng với nó." Gã nói, vì trong một giây, gã đã tưởng rằng Steve sẽ giết mình bằng chiếc khiên mà cha gã đã tạo ra, thứ mà anh đã chọn trong số những thứ Howard tặng anh.

"Cậu không xứng đáng với nó." Gã nói vì muốn làm tổn thương Steve đủ để đẩy anh đi.

Gã muốn ném mình vào Steve. Bắn một phát cuối cùng, đẩy anh hết sức và càng xa càng tốt. Để lại vết sẹo vĩnh viễn trên người anh như Steve đã để lại trên cổ tay gã.

Túm chặt lấy anh và không để anh đi.

Gã muốn làm tổn thương Steve đủ để anh dừng lại. Để anh ở lại.

Hai bàn tay gã cuộn chặt thành nắm đấm, và gã nằm bất động trên mặt đất.

"Cậu không xứng đáng với nó." Gã muốn hỏi rằng gã phải làm những gì để trở nên xứng đáng với Steve nhưng thay vào đó, gã lại chẳng biết phải nói như thế nào.

Gã chưa bao giờ xứng đáng với Steve.

Gã xứng đáng hơn thế này.

Gã chẳng biết mình xứng đáng với cái gì nữa.

Steve dừng lại, cúi đầu, và Tony biết rằng cú đánh của mình đã giáng xuống, sáu lưỡi câu sắc bén găm vào da Steve, sẵn sàng cắt lưng anh thành từng mảnh ngay khi anh bước ra xa gã.

 _Làm ơn_ , gã tuyệt vọng nghĩ, mặc dù gã không biết mình đang đòi hỏi cái gì.

Gã đã luôn có thể khiến Steve phải chú ý ngay từ đầu.

Và Steve đã luôn phản ứng lại.

Tony quan sát khi Steve thả chiếc khiên xuống và bước đi, không nhìn lại dù chỉ một lần.

\---

Điều đó đáng ra không nên đau nhiều như vậy.

Bây giờ thứ này đã trở nên quen thuộc, vòng lặp của sự phản bội và bị bỏ rơi. Để cho ai đó vào. Để cho ai đó đi. Tẩy sạch và lặp lại.

Gã đã có cả cuộc đời để chuẩn bị, học cách cắt bỏ những phần bị tổn thương của bản thân với độ chính xác cao hơn sau mỗi lần. Cắt bỏ rồi vết thương sẽ không mưng mủ; cắt bỏ rồi gã sẽ không trở nên mềm yếu với sự mục nát hay sụp đổ. Gã đã trở nên trống rỗng khi ở tuổi đôi mươi, và trong lúc gã thoát khỏi khoảng trống đó sau khi trở thành Iron Man, những thói quen cũ khó bỏ và Obie đã nhắc nhở gã rằng nên có sự khôn ngoan trong việc giữ khoảng cách.

Vì vậy, khi Natalie trở thành Natasha, khi Fury nói với gã rằng gã đã thất bại trong buổi thử giọng của nhóm nhạc nam, khi Steve thất vọng về gã vì Ultron, thật dễ dàng để chống chọi với những cú đấm. Tony biết cách tránh ra đến nỗi những nhát đâm sượt qua - luôn sắc bén đáng kinh ngạc hơn so với gã dự đoán - sẽ không đâm xuyên qua gã ngay cả khi nó đã giáng xuống, biết cách để cầm máu vết thương và che đậy nỗi đau để nó không lan ra khắp cơ thể như một chất độc.

Vì vậy, nó sẽ không để lại gã như thế này, da bị lột bỏ, từng phần của gã đều trầy ra và bị phơi bày, khắp nơi đều chảy máu. Gã cảm thấy muốn khóc và gã có thể nếu gã muốn - chẳng có ai ở đây cả, cách xa hàng dặm trên đại dương, nơi Steve đã trải qua phần 60 năm tốt đẹp, nơi gã cay đắng ước Steve ở lại dù anh đã không làm vậy, không hẳn, bởi gã biết điều đó là như thế nào, chết một mình trong bóng tối - nhưng ngực gã đau đến mức không thể thở được và nước mắt đã không chảy ra như thể gã đã quên mất cách rơi chúng. Chúng trào dâng bên trong gã, vượt qua ngực và lên đến cuống họng, qua miệng, mũi và gã muốn xé rách da mình ra, cạy mở lồng ngực và chạy trốn khỏi cơ thể để gã không bị chết ngạt với chúng.

Gã chẳng thể thở nổi. Sự phản bội của Steve đè nặng trên ngực gã, đặt ở đó thay cho tấm khiên, ngăn không khí đi vào phổi gã. Gã bị rạn nứt, trơ trụi. Gã bị nhốt, và mắc kẹt.

Mặt đất thay đổi bên dưới gã, cách xa hàng chục ngàn feet, nhưng sự chuyển động này ở một nơi cao đến nỗi không thể nhận thấy được, gã bất động trong sự quên lãng, không gian trắng trải dài vô tận theo mọi hướng, suy nghĩ của gã cứ lặp đi lặp lại một cách tê liệt.

 _Sao anh có thể_ đập mạnh vào đầu gã hết lần này đến lần khác cơ chứ.

Rồi sau đó _sao_ _anh có thể_ , _làm sao anh có thể_ , _làm thế nào anh có thể_ biến thành _sao mình có thể ngu ngốc như vậy chứ_ , sao _mình_ _có thể để điều này xảy ra, làm sao mình có thể không ngăn chặn điều này_ và nếu Steve đã chưa bao giờ nói từ của gã, Tony đã nghĩ một cách giận dữ và vô vọng, nếu gã không nhận ra đó là từ của mình, thì gã sẽ không để cho--

Phải, gã sẽ.

Bởi vì đây là cái sự thật khủng khiếp, chẳng thể chối cãi: gã yêu Steve, đã yêu Steve từ rất lâu trước cả khi Steve nói từ của gã - và khi làm vậy, gã đã đặt niềm tin vào một người đàn ông có thể chưa từng tồn tại.

Tony tự hỏi liệu rốt cuộc mẹ gã có cảm thấy như vậy không. Chết vì nỗi ám ảnh về soulmate của bà. Vì soulmate của gã...

Soulmate của gã...

Bàn tay của Barnes vòng qua cổ mẹ gã. Cậu ta đã dùng bàn tay thật của mình - vì sao cậu ta lại làm điều đó bằng bàn tay thật chứ? Bàn tay kim loại của cậu ta sẽ an toàn hơn, vô cảm và nặc danh hơn - và cậu ta đã giết bà, biết chính xác nhịp đập của bà dưới ngón tay khi cậu ta siết chặt lại, cảm nhận được khí quản của bà như thế nào khi cậu ta nghiền nát nó, cảm nhận được móng tay của bà thế nào trên da khi bà cào vào tay cậu ta, bàn tay bà bấu vào--

Bàn tay của mẹ gã. Bàn tay ấy nắm lấy tay gã khi bà nhìn thấy từ của gã, thật ấm áp và dịu dàng và yên tâm ngay cả khi bà nói với sự hung dữ mà Tony chưa bao giờ nghe thấy từ bà trước đây. Gã gần như cảm nhận được chúng trên người bây giờ, một dấu ấn ma quái từ những năm trước mà thời gian chưa bao giờ có thể rửa sạch hoàn toàn.

_"Đừng bận tâm đến cha con. Con là đủ rồi. Con đã luôn luôn đủ, nhưng rồi con sẽ không quên."_

Gã không muốn nhớ điều này. Gã ấn lòng bàn tay vào mắt như thể điều đó sẽ đẩy ký ức trở lại trong tâm trí, nhưng gã luôn có một thói quen là nhớ lại những điều mà gã muốn quên đi. Gã nhớ cái cách bà đẩy nhẹ cằm gã lên khi gã cúi xuống, bối rối vì những lời nói của bà và phản ứng của gã trước sự không tán thành của cha.

 _"Một ngày nào đó, có người sẽ chọn con, Tony."_ Mẹ gã đã nói, hai bàn tay bà ôm lấy bàn tay gã. _"_ _Và không một ai, không phải cha con, không phải bất cứ ai, có thể lấy điều đó từ con."_

 _"Đây là bằng chứng không thể chối cãi của con."_ Bà dường như nói khi bà lướt ngón tay cái bên trên từ của gã, nhưng mẹ gã chưa bao giờ là nhà khoa học. Bằng chứng không thể chối cãi có nghĩa là nó đã được thử và kiểm tra, và nó đã chưa từng được thử, cho đến bây giờ.

Tony bật cười, một âm thanh khàn khàn và chói tai làm trầy xước bên trong gã đến vấy máu. Bóng tối chiếm lấy tầm nhìn của gã và gã ngã chúi đầu xuống, rơi và rơi, trong một con đường dốc đến chóng mặt không có hồi kết.

Rogers vẫn luôn thích chứng minh rằng mọi người đều đã sai rồi.

\---

Khi gã đáp xuống khu tập thể vào giữa đêm, Tony chẳng cảm thấy gì cả. Cơn thịnh nộ, thứ đã diễn ra ác liệt không kìm lại được, hầu như đã bị dập tắt sau khi Steve rời đi, và chuyến bay qua Đại Tây Dương đủ dài và đơn độc để dập tắt những viên than hồng cuối cùng còn sót lại. Gã là một khu rừng bị lửa san bằng thành bình địa. Cằn cỗi. Không thể ở được.

Gã ổn với điều đó. Không quan tâm có nghĩa là không tổn thương và chẳng có phiền nhiễu, và gã cần phải tập trung nhất có thể. Có những thứ để quan tâm. Luật để sửa đổi, nhện con tuổi teen để cố vấn, phát minh để chế tạo. Gã cần phải chữa cho đôi chân của Rhodey, gã cần phải chống lại Ross, gã cần phải làm gì đó với Raft, gã cần cải tiến BARF. Gã cần phải làm cho bộ giáp của mình trở nên bất khả xâm phạm hơn. Gã cần chuẩn bị cho những mối đe dọa giữa các thiên hà đối với thế giới.

Sự tê liệt không kéo dài được lâu. Steve ở khắp mọi nơi dù anh vắng mặt. Chiếc cốc 'Người cha tốt nhất của thế giới' mà Natasha đã mua cho anh, và Tony, nằm trong bồn rửa chén. Cái chăn len ban đầu của Wanda và sau đó là của đội và rồi trở thành của anh, được gấp gọn gàng với độ chính xác tuyệt đối trên chiếc ghế dài. Một báo cáo nhiệm vụ đang mở trên bàn cà phê, một ghi chú dừng lại giữa dòng chữ nguệch ngoạc ở lề, một cây bút đặt trên đó và giữ vị trí của mình trên trang giấy như thể anh đơn giản là chạy ra ngoài và sẽ quay lại để đọc nó qua bữa trưa. Đó là bản sao do chính Steve vẽ; có rất nhiều hình vẽ nghuệch ngoạc nhỏ trên đó: Sam đang dỗ dành Redwing, Vision nấu ăn với chiếc mũ đầu bếp, Tony đang ngủ trên bàn trong phòng thí nghiệm của gã với một tấm chăn phủ lên người.

Tony quay mặt đi, cổ họng đau nhói.

_Một bàn tay rắn chắc đặt trên vai gã. Cơn mưa rào đập lên cửa sổ của tháp._

_"Công việc của anh sẽ không chạy đi đâu vào sáng mai đâu. Ngủ một chút đi."_

_Gã quay một vòng trên ghế, cái chăn mà DUM-E đã thả lên người gã nửa rơi xuống sàn nhà, để nói điều gì đó, tôi sẽ ngủ khi tôi chết, một cái gì đó, ngoại trừ bàn tay của Steve ở trên vai gã và gần như thế này, gã có thể cảm thấy hơi ấm tỏa ra từ Steve. Steve luôn nóng một chút và Tony bí mật thưởng thức sức nóng đó bởi những cái chạm hiếm hoi của anh thường nán lại trên da gã rất lâu sau khi anh rời đi._

_"Được rồi." Gã nói vì gã không còn chỗ trong bộ não cho bất cứ điều gì khác và vì nếu gã đứng dậy và Steve giữ tay anh ở đó, Steve sẽ giữ được gã, chỉ cách một bước so với một cái ôm nhẹ nhàng. Bộ não của gã đã ngừng hoạt động tại suy nghĩ đó._

_Và Steve, Steve đã cho gã một nụ cười nhỏ bởi vì gã đã trì độn,_ _dễ bảo một cách bất thường, và thế là đủ. Gã muốn làm Steve cười như thế mọi lúc. Gã nên làm thử nghiệm. Để xem bao nhiêu lần gã có thể làm Steve mỉm cười. Xem những gì khiến anh cười. Làm những việc đó hết lần này đến lần khác cho đến khi Steve cười như vậy mọi lúc, và Tony sẽ không còn bắt gặp anh nhìn chằm chằm vào không gian với đôi mắt thẫn thờ hoặc cố tập trung vào buổi luyện tập thể lực trong khi thế giới đang ngủ say, giận dữ, buồn bã và mệt mỏi nữa._

_Gã phải làm bản thân choáng váng trước khi tự biến mình thành thằng ngốc._

_"Chỉ bởi vì cậu là một con gà mẹ và cậu sẽ không nghỉ ngơi cho đến khi tôi nói đồng ý thôi đấy." Gã càu nhàu._

_Steve cười. Gã muốn bao bọc mình trong tiếng cười ấy và ngủ thiếp đi trong đó. "Thôi nào. Anh đang đứng chết trân ở đó đấy."_

_Anh siết chặt vai Tony, và Tony cẩn thận không chạm vào người anh khi gã đứng dậy, không nói hay làm bất cứ điều gì sẽ khiến anh đi. Gã giả vờ rằng nó không làm phiền mình khi gã rời xa Steve, để duy trì khoảng cách an toàn khi họ đi đến thang máy._

Steve đã bao giờ thực sự quan tâm chưa? Có lẽ có. Nhưng không phải theo cách gã muốn và nhiều hơn nữa chứ không phải vì nghĩa vụ hay cảm giác tội lỗi. Bây giờ gã đã hiểu. Gã chỉ đã không nhìn thấy nó bởi vì gã muốn đọc những thứ vốn dĩ không có ở đó, và điều đó đã che mờ đôi mắt gã đến nỗi gã đã không thấy sự thật.

Mẹ kiếp.

Gã không thể quá ủy mị như vậy. Gã không thể đắm mình trong sự tự thương hại. Rhodey cần gã. Vision cần gã. Gã phải tỉnh táo lại trước khi Rhodey xuất viện. Gã có thể đánh lừa Vision. Điều đó thật quá dễ dàng; không có tiền lệ nào cho hành vi của gã trong trí nhớ của Vision cả. Nhưng gã chẳng thể nào đánh lừa được Rhodey nhiều như gã muốn, và Rhodey không cần điều đó lúc này. Nỗi đau của Rhodey là có thật. Nó tồn tại trên người y chứ không phải ở bên trong như gã. Tony không thể khiến y lo lắng bằng cách buồn bã với một trái tim tan vỡ như một thiếu niên ngu ngốc và chẳng làm gì cả.

Gã có thể giữ nguyên mọi thứ. Tránh khu vực chung. Giữ cho tất cả các phòng đóng cửa. Nhưng điều đó giống như rón rén từng bước đi qua một bãi mìn; nó chẳng làm thay đổi thực tế rằng những quả bom vẫn còn đó, có khả năng phát nổ trên mặt gã với sự khiêu khích nhỏ nhất trừ khi gã tháo ngòi nổ tất cả chúng vào lúc gã gặp lại Steve.

Tony rửa cốc, sấy khô và đẩy mạnh nó vào trong tủ. Ném một cái nhìn vào phòng Steve và không chú ý đến những cây bút chì màu mà Steve đã đặt trên bàn, cuốn phác thảo mà gã luôn tò mò nhưng chưa bao giờ lưu ý đến, bản sao ấn bản đầu tiên của _The Fellowship of the Ring_ (1) gã đã mua cho anh trên bàn đầu giường của anh, một cái bookmark hình Iron Man chìa ra một chút như một cái lưỡi đỏ tươi. Liệng tập tài liệu vào ngăn kéo bàn trong văn phòng của Steve và chống lại sự thôi thúc muốn ném mạnh bản phác họa con khỉ mà gã đã tìm thấy và đóng khung cho Steve trên bức tường.

Nếu gã có thể loại bỏ sự tồn tại của Steve từng phần một, rút từng mảnh bom ra khỏi trái tim, gã sẽ lại nguyên vẹn, hoặc nhiều như gã có thể hoàn chỉnh một lần nữa, và nó sẽ như thể Steve đã chưa bao giờ ở đó vậy.

\---

 _Ngu ngốc_ , gã nghĩ, nhìn bản thân ở Afghanistan, run rẩy, đổ mồ hôi đầm đìa, mê sảng vì lạnh và sợ hãi và đau đớn, giả vờ rằng soulmate của gã đang nằm với gã trên giường, ôm gã, trấn an gã.

 _Ngu ngốc_ , gã nghĩ, nhìn bản thân trong đám tang của cha mẹ, bắt chéo tay phía trước, đoan trang trong sự mất mát nhưng thực ra gã nắm chặt cổ tay như một chiếc mỏ neo, để không gục ngã trước hàng trăm người, để không đầu hàng trước cơn buồn nôn đang trào dâng bên trong.

 _Ngu ngốc_ , gã nghĩ, nhìn bản thân trong phòng tắm, đọc một bản báo cáo mới về độc tính trong máu, thở hổn hển trong nhà vệ sinh, sợ hãi việc chết một mình ngay cả khi gã tự cô lập, cầu xin ngay cả khi đã mất hết hy vọng rằng gã sẽ kéo dài đủ lâu để nhìn thấy soulmate của mình dù chỉ một lần.

_Làm ơn._

_Làm ơn._

Chỉ cần một lần để gã sẽ có thể cho người đó tất cả mọi thứ.

_Ngu ngốc, ngu ngốc, ngu ngốc._

Gã đã từng biết được rằng những vết thương cũ sẽ không bao giờ biến mất hoàn toàn, rằng trong một số trường hợp nhất định, khi khâu lại những vết thương mà thiếu collagen (2) sẽ khiến những vết thương đã phai mờ, những vết thương đã lành từ lâu và bị lãng quên, đột nhiên xuất hiện trở lại, mỗi một vết đều đau đớn như cũ.

Từ của gã luôn là một liều thuốc và bây giờ nó đã bị xé toạc, tất cả những vết sẹo của gã, tất cả những dấu vết mà cuộc đời để lại trên gã lại nứt ra. Mọi ký ức bây giờ chỉ là một vết thương hở, vô số vết cắt, vô số những vết bầm tím và vết bỏng cùng xương gãy cắt gã thành từng miếng, bóp méo gã, khi gã lướt qua ký ức, đánh mất bản thân nhiều hơn khi gã vượt qua dòng thời gian để vào sâu hơn trong tâm trí.

\---

Gã quay lại từ đầu.

Nó chẳng giống gì cả, nhưng bằng cách nào đó, cảm giác tựa như déjà vu, cái cách mà gã chống trên một khuỷu tay, đầu đập mạnh, cả thế giới trượt khỏi trục của nó.

Lúc đó đã là mùa đông, lạnh lẽo một cách cay đắng, mặt đất giống như một khối đá khô cứng bên dưới gã.

Gã mở mắt bất chấp cơn chóng mặt, và trong một giây, tuyết rơi trở thành lớp bê tông im lặng của boong-ke.

 _Đừng_ , gã buộc phải thoát ra. _Đừng nghĩ về điều đó_.

Đó là năm 1985.

Gã đang ở Massachusetts, không phải Siberia.

Có một vũng nôn bên cạnh gã, không phải là những vệt máu.

Gã ở một mình nhưng không cô đơn.

Có một bữa tiệc sôi nổi bên trong ngôi nhà phía sau gã, tiếng nhạc trầm đều vang lên từ xa đập liên hồi vào những bức tường, cùng lúc với tiếng đập mạnh trong đầu.

Gã không biết mình đang làm gì. Tại sao gã thậm chí lại chọn quay lại nơi này thay vì Siberia. Thay vì ngày định mệnh đó trong phòng lab.

 _"Cùng nhau."_ _Steve trả lời đơn giản, giống như đó là câu trả lời cho mọi vấn đề trên thế giới._

_"Chúng ta sẽ thua."_

_Một điều tất yếu trừ khi họ tìm ra giải pháp._

Hãy cho tôi một giải pháp. Chỉ cho tôi một cái gì đó mà trước đây tôi đã không nghĩ đến. Một góc độ khác. Cậu luôn giỏi về điều đó mà. _Gã nghĩ._

Tôi không muốn cậu chết.

_Sự hoảng loạn tràn ngập trong huyết quản, lạnh băng như trong không gian. Giọng gã gần như run lên với nó._

_Họ không hiểu mục đích ban đầu của Ultron. Họ không hiểu rằng gã sẽ làm bất cứ điều gì để giữ cho toàn bộ thế giới này an toàn. Giữ họ an toàn._

_Steve lạnh lẽo và ảm đạm dưới những ngón tay gã, mạch đập của anh biến mất, ánh mắt đờ đẫn không tập trung, bối rối, bị phản bội._

_Steve cũng sẽ không ổn khi thua cuộc. Anh không bao giờ đầu hàng, và anh chiến đấu để cứu mọi mạng sống bất chấp mọi thứ. Tony yêu anh vì điều đó. Nhưng--_

_"Vậy chúng ta sẽ thua cùng nhau." Steve nói._

_Lẽ ra gã nên nói gì đó, bùng nổ và tranh cãi với anh, vì gã biết điều đó là không đủ, rằng thua cuộc không phải là một sự lựa chọn. Gã chưa bao giờ sợ phải chống đối kịch liệt với Steve, nhưng Steve đã nói điều đó một cách nghiêm túc như thể anh không tin vào bất cứ điều gì nhiều hơn những gì anh vừa nói, như thể anh cần tin vào những gì anh nói, vào đội này thứ cuối cùng đã cho anh một nơi thuộc về và một mục đích._

_Gã không thể tước đi điều đó khỏi Steve. Không phải khi chính gã đã đưa nó cho anh. Không phải khi... Không phải khi Steve đã nói từ của gã._

_Gã nhận ra ngay khi ý nghĩ đập vào gã rằng đó là sự thật, giống như đó là một thứ gì đó mà gã đã biết từ lâu, một trong những sự thật cơ bản, không thể bác bỏ, thứ đã tạo nên vũ trụ. Steve Rogers là soulmate của gã, và đó là từ mà Steve sẽ nói trên da gã, được viết bằng bàn tay của Steve._

_Together._

_Chữ viết đã luôn quen thuộc một cách trêu ngươi._

_Ôi Chúa ơi._

_Phần còn lại của căn phòng biến mất, tầm nhìn của gã quay cuồng cho đến khi chỉ còn Steve tồn tại trước mặt. Đó là Steve. Vẫn luôn là Steve. Gã đáng ra nên biết từ trước._

_Gã muốn nói gì đó. Một cái gì đó gã sẽ nói nếu chỉ có hai người họ trong phòng._

_"Cậu là soulmate của tôi."_

_Hoặc "Cuối cùng cậu cũng ở đây."_

_"Tôi đã chờ đợi cậu suốt cả cuộc đời."_

Hay thậm chí có thể là _"Tôi cho rằng mình sẽ chết trước khi gặp được cậu."_

_Những bí mật được che giấu lâu ngày, nuôi dưỡng mong muốn và nỗi sợ hãi trong một thời gian dài._

_Họ sẽ chết. Họ sẽ chết nếu gã không thể tìm ra mọi thứ._

_Gã không nói nổi, không thể thở được. Từng hơi thở dồn dập bên trong gã, và gã nghẹt thở, nhức đầu, tầm nhìn của gã mờ đi vì thiếu oxy. Gã nắm chặt cạnh bàn, chắc chắn rằng mình sẽ bất tỉnh._

_Nó là như thế này sao? Gã đáng lẽ phải có được hạnh phúc, hạnh phúc hơn gã đã từng trong toàn bộ cuộc đời của mình bởi vì đây là sự chấp nhận, đây là vận mệnh cần được hoàn thành, đây là một trở thành hai và trở thành một, và gã đã hạnh phúc - nhưng gã cũng chưa bao giờ sợ hãi hơn nữa._

Có sự méo mó trong kết cấu của ký ức, những đường nét mơ hồ của đài công tác chảy ra, tiếng thì thầm của Avengers sột soạt sau lưng gã trong tuyết ba thập kỷ trước.

Gã đã không quay lại khoảnh khắc đó vì đó sẽ là một bài tập vô dụng. Nó đã xảy ra, và gã có thể đùa giỡn với ký ức thông qua BARF, nhưng gã không thể thay đổi lịch sử. Gã không thể quay ngược thời gian và ngăn Steve nói ra từ của gã.

Nhưng gã có thể thay đổi nghĩa từ của mình, làm cho nó bớt đau. Gã có thể làm cho nó không có nghĩa gì giống như nó đã làm với Steve, nếu anh thậm chí còn có những lời của Tony trên cổ tay.

Tony vặn vẹo khỏi ký ức và để bản thân chìm đắm vào điều đó, lùi về quá khứ. Nó giống như nhúng ngón chân vào bồn tắm lạnh và sau đó nhấn chìm hoàn toàn bản thân, tất cả những cảm giác bùng lên ở đây và dọc theo cơ thể, bàn chân gã biến thành những khối băng, quần jean của gã sũng nước, dính sát vào đùi, trước khi gã cảm thấy mọi thứ, tất cả cùng một lúc. Gã đột nhiên nhận ra một cơn đau âm ỉ ở cánh tay; nó tỏa ra từ cổ tay như thể một vật cùn đã cứa lên nó.

Gã chống lại thôi thúc muốn xoa ngực.

Cảm giác bây giờ rất quen thuộc, nhưng vào thời điểm đó, gã đã cho rằng mình đã ngã lên cánh tay sai cách khi bất tỉnh, cho đến khi gã lật cánh tay như bây giờ và--

Và trong những khoảnh khắc ngắn ngủi nhất, khi gã lần theo dấu vết của những chữ cái theo vòng tròn, in trên da bằng những ngón tay run rẩy đỏ ửng và tê cóng, gã được bao quanh bởi sự hạnh phúc. Nó nở rộ bên trong ngực và bao trùm xung quanh gã, một cái kén bảo vệ chống lại cái lạnh, rực rỡ như ánh đèn Giáng sinh chạy dọc theo lan can boong phía sau gã. Nó run rẩy và trở thành ánh bạc mỏng manh trước khi phát triển mạnh hơn và sáng hơn, như thể tất cả các ngôi sao trên bầu trời tháng 12 đã tỏa sáng ngay lập tức, như thể mặt trời đã ló dạng, làm gã chói mắt và chi phối toàn bộ tầm nhìn cho đến khi gã bị mù bởi sự hạnh phúc.

Một tiếng nức nở trào qua Tony, run rẩy nhưng mạnh mẽ như một cơn sóng ở đỉnh điểm, sẵn sàng đâm vào bờ. Một cái gì đó về sự nguyên vẹn khi bây giờ gã không hoàn chỉnh và bất ổn khiến gã muốn tróc những từ đó ra nhiều như gã muốn quay trở lại trong hầm, chạy với những bước không đều nhau, tạo ra những vết cào thật sâu lên những từ này cho đến khi nó không thể đọc được. Gã muốn cảm nhận nó bị sứt sẹo bên dưới móng tay, cảm nhận từng vết rách rõ ràng, chữ cái bị xé toạc, những khối thịt bị tróc ra ngay lập tức.

Gã có thể làm điều đó, cảm nhận từng chút một của nó mà không có nỗi đau nào xảy ra cùng với việc tự hủy hoại chính mình.

Tony cắm móng tay vào, khiến chúng đâm mạnh xuống đến nỗi trở nên nhợt nhạt, đủ lâu để đâm thủng da. Máu tuôn chảy xung quanh vết trăng lưỡi liềm. Đáng lẽ phải có cơn đau nhói đi kèm khi da cuộn lên dưới móng tay, nhưng gã đã không phát triển BARF đủ để cảm nhận nỗi đau thể xác thứ đã không xảy ra. Không phát triển vì đó không phải là mục đích của nó, vì đó là điều ngược lại với mục đích của nó. Sự mất kết nối giữa các tri giác của gã để lại vị chua trong miệng, làm đông cứng sự tuyệt vọng hung dữ đã tràn qua gã chỉ một lúc trước. Sự khó chịu chạy xuống sống lưng như những dòng chảy của beer-sweat và tuyết tan làm ướt áo phông của gã.

Gã cứng nhắc ngồi dậy tắt BARF, nhìn chằm chằm vào đôi bàn tay sạch sẽ, không hề chảy máu của mình.

Cổ tay gã nhẵn mịn và nguyên vẹn, dấu hiệu của gã đen huyền và rõ nét như đêm gã nhận được nó.

\---

Trong bức thư của Steve không hề nhắc gì đến soulmate.

Gã cho rằng mình không nên tập trung vào điều đó khi có quá nhiều thứ khác mà Steve đã nhắc đến và không nhắc đến, nhưng nếu gã là soulmate của Steve, anh sẽ đề cập đến nó, không phải sao? Gã có quyền biết mà. Đặc biệt là bây giờ, sau tất cả mọi thứ.

 _Ừ, bởi vì cậu ấy rất giỏi trong việc kể cho mày mọi chuyện_ , gã cáu kỉnh với bản thân, nhưng cơn bực mình đã tan biến gần như ngay sau khi nó hình thành, biến thành một màn sương mịn tràn ngập xung quanh gã, lờ mờ và vô định, âm ỉ hơn, trở thành một nỗi buồn mơ hồ thay vì cơn giận dữ sục sôi.

Gã hẳn là nên giận dữ với Steve. Gã có quyền làm thế mà, và sự tức giận là có thể hiểu được, hữu ích hơn là bực bội đi loanh quanh như thế này. Nhưng gã vĩnh viễn chẳng có khả năng duy trì sự tức giận được quá lâu và những lần gã làm vậy, những lần gã để nó chiếm lấy mình, gã luôn hối hận. Gã nghĩ đến Barnes đang cố gắng trốn thoát, nghĩ đến cảnh Barnes sững sờ nằm trên sàn nhà với cánh tay bị đứt lởm chởm. Đến Steve đang cố gắng tự vệ.

Không, tốt hơn hết là nên chuyển sự tức giận đó vào bên trong. Thứ gã biết cách chịu đựng như thế nào. Điều đó luôn luôn hiệu quả.

"Anh ta đã làm gì vậy?"

Rhodey đang ở trước cửa.

Trong một giây, Tony cân nhắc đến chuyện nói dối, đến việc bỏ qua cuộc đối thoại với Steve, nhưng làm vậy cũng chẳng có ý nghĩa gì. Gã đang ngồi bên bàn làm việc của Steve, điện thoại rõ ràng trong tầm mắt và lá thư mở trên đùi gã.

"Bức thư nói rằng cậu ta đã có khoảng thời gian tuyệt nhất ở trại và sẽ giữ liên lạc, xoxo." Gã vừa nói vừa nén lại thôi thúc ném chúng vào ngăn kéo và đóng sập nó lại. "Tụi này sẽ nói chuyện qua điện thoại hàng giờ liền, tám chuyện về tụi con trai, tớ biết mà."

Rhodey cau mày với chiếc điện thoại khi y tự mình lật nó qua lại.

"Tớ biết. Nó cũng khiến tớ muốn khóc lên ấy, nhưng tớ đoán Đội báo Hoàng gia của cậu ta đã không thấy rằng cậu ta xứng đáng với công nghệ siêu siêu bí mật của Wakanda. Thiệt là đáng xấu hổ."

"Anh ta muốn cậu giữ liên lạc với mình?"

"Phòng trường hợp khẩn cấp ấy mà." Tony nói, và câu từ thoát ra cay độc hơn gã nghĩ. "Cậu ta nói nếu tớ cần, cậu ta sẽ có mặt. Dù thế nào đi chăng nữa." Gã dứt khoát nói thêm trước biểu cảm sắc bén của Rhodey.

"Làm như anh ta đã có mặt khi cậu cần anh ta ở bên ấy." Rhodey chế giễu.

"Ờ thì, nếu đó là tận thế..."

Steve có thể không có mặt khi gã cần anh, nhưng nếu thế giới gặp nguy hiểm, đó lại là chuyện khác. Không phải là anh có năng lực làm được nhiều thứ, chạy trốn đến một nơi xa thật xa. Tony đoán đó là suy nghĩ đáng tin đấy, nhưng gã không thể tin vào điều đó; gã đã học được bài học của mình - những từ ngữ chẳng có ý nghĩa gì trừ khi chúng được chứng minh bằng hành động.

Trước đây, gã từng nghĩ Steve cũng tin vào điều đó.

"Anh ta cũng nên ở đó vì cậu." Rhodey nói, thanh âm lặng lẽ nhưng sắc bén. Y ngập ngừng trước khi siết một bàn tay quanh cẳng tay Tony, cách đai đeo tay của gã vài inch. Cái chạm kéo Tony xuống mặt đất như cách mà nó đã luôn làm. "Cậu xứng đáng với những thứ tốt hơn anh ta. "

Những câu chữ đã được lựa chọn cẩn thận để tạo cho gã một lối thoát, nhưng Tony biết ý của Rhodey là gì. Lẽ ra gã nên thấy ngạc nhiên, nhưng chủ yếu là gã mệt mỏi. Có một sự nhẹ nhõm kỳ lạ khi có thể nói về một bí mật mà gã đã che giấu trong hơn một năm, một điều đã từng rất quý giá đến nỗi gã sợ để cho ai khác phát hiện ra.

"Cậu biết được bao lâu rồi?" Gã mệt mỏi hỏi.

"Kể từ khi anh ta nói từ đó."

Dĩ nhiên rồi. Rhodey đã biết từ của gã lúc còn ở MIT.

"Nhất định là cậu đang cho rằng thật ngu ngốc khi tiếp tục cố gắng, huh?"

Với Pepper. Với Steve.

"Không đâu. Cậu chỉ là đang cố gắng tìm một chút hạnh phúc cho riêng mình mà thôi."

Cổ họng của Tony nghẹn lại. Phải mất một lúc lâu sau để sự thít chặt ấy biến mất trước khi gã có thể nói.

"Cho tới nay, tớ vẫn luôn... Tớ vẫn cứ tưởng rằng cậu ta luôn có ý đó." Giọng gã khàn khàn. "Rằng nếu nó ở trên cổ tay của tớ, thì nó hẳn có ý nghĩa gì đó." Đối với Steve. Đối với chính bản thân gã. "Ngay cả khi ở sân bay, cái lúc mà cậu ta không dừng lại ấy." Gã đã đến Siberia và tin vào điều đó. Gã tự hỏi khi nào thì Steve mới dừng lại hay liệu niềm tin của anh có luôn cần điều kiện hay không. Cùng nhau cho đến khi nào hay cùng nhau trừ khi nào.

Gã lướt một bàn tay run rẩy lên mặt trước khi thả nó vào lòng, hầu như không nhận ra bức thư đang bị vò nhàu dù gã cảm giác được có một nỗi đau đớn đang không ngừng nóng cháy trên đùi. Chẳng sao cả. Thêm một vết sẹo cũng chẳng là gì khi từng phần của gã đã bị đóng dấu bằng sắt nung. Steve đã để lại vết bỏng khắp người gã, không chừa lại mẩu da nào còn nguyên vẹn.

"Cậu không thể tự trách mình vì đã nhìn thấy điều tốt nhất ở soulmate của mình, Tones."

"Lẽ ra tớ nên suy nghĩ kĩ hơn trước khi coi một từ ngẫu nhiên là thứ có thể tin là thật." Gã đốp lại, giọng nói như sắp đứt quãng. Gã hít một hơi thật sâu. "Tớ chỉ... Tớ muốn hoàn toàn tin vào một thứ như thế một lần thôi, cậu biết không? Để thực sự tin rằng biết đâu nó có thể là một điều tốt trong cuộc đời của tớ. Ngay cả khi tớ chỉ có một mình. Ngay cả khi tớ là một mớ hỗn độn. Chúa ơi." Gã cười nhạt. "Tớ biết điều đó thật ngu ngốc. Nhưng tớ thực sự đã tin."

"Cậu không hề ngu ngốc khi kỳ vọng từ của mình có ý nghĩa như những gì nó đáng ra phải có. Đó là do anh ta đã không thực hiện nó đấy chứ."

"Cậu ấy không biết gì về nó."

"Cậu cũng hiểu nhiều như tớ rằng đó không phải là về việc biết được từ mà người kia có." Rhodey nói thẳng. "Ngay cả khi từ của cậu là một thứ gì đó hoàn toàn khác, những gì nó xảy ra là công việc và thoả hiệp với soulmate của cậu. Cậu đã làm những gì cần phải làm. Anh ta thì không." Y gật đầu với bức thư. "Mặc dù có lẽ anh ta đang cố gắng. Quá muộn và theo một cách khó hiểu nào đó mà anh ta biết, nhưng đó là lựa chọn của cậu để quyết định xem liệu nó có đủ hay không."

"Và nếu nó không đủ thì sao? Cả cuộc đời tớ, tớ dựa vào cậu ấy để chịu đựng mọi thứ. Để giúp tớ vượt qua đến ngày hôm sau." Vì gã muốn sống đủ lâu để gặp soulmate của mình. Vì gã muốn soulmate của mình tự hào về gã. "Tớ không biết liệu mình có thể làm được điều đó mà không có cậu ấy không." Gã thú nhận.

Gã không thể nhìn biểu cảm thương hại trên khuôn mặt của Rhodey. Xấu hổ bao lấy lưỡi gã, hư thối và lên men như rượu để lâu.

 _Thật thảm hại_ , cha gã chế giễu trong đầu, và Tony nghĩ đến cách mà Howard đã phản ứng khi ông về nhà và phát hiện ra rằng từ của con trai mình đã xuất hiện.

Howard khi ấy chẳng nói gì, chỉ mím môi trong sự chán ghét cay nghiệt khi ông nhìn cổ tay Tony, nhưng ông không cần phải làm thế; sự khinh bỉ của ông rõ ràng như vậy, dày đặc và độc đoán như mùi whisky nồng nặc, thứ còn vương lại rất lâu sau khi ông rời khỏi phòng. Và rồi sau đó ông đã nhổ nó ra, khi ông có thể buông lỏng vì mẹ của Tony không ở đó để can thiệp, để xấu hổ về cách cư xử của ông.

_"Con chẳng bao giờ biết cách làm thế nào để đứng trên đôi chân của chính mình."_

"Có, cậu có."

"Gì?" Tony hỏi, bối rối.

"Cậu có thể tự mình làm được những điều đó."

"Bởi vì--"

Rhodey phẩy tay ngắt lời gã.

"Không. Nghe này. Cậu có thể có được sức mạnh do từ của mình, tớ không nói là cậu không thể, tớ không nói là nó chẳng giúp được tí gì, nhưng cuối cùng thì tất cả đều là cậu." Y nói, chắc chắn vô cùng trong sự quyết tâm, nghe gần như thiếu kiên nhẫn. "Anh ta thực sự không có ở đó. Cậu đã tự mình đi đến được đây. Chuyện đó chẳng liên quan gì đến anh ta cả."

Tony chớp lông mi và dùng một giọng điệu nhún nhường quá mức, điều mà gã biết sẽ xóa đi những nếp lo lắng trên khuôn mặt của Rhodey. "Nịnh hót quá đấy. Nhưng tớ cũng đã được trợ giúp rất nhiều."

Rhodey nở một nụ cười. "Oh, cậu nói đúng rồi đấy. Cậu không thể chiếm hết công lao được."

Gã đụng vai mình lên vai Rhodey.

"Tớ chả biết mình sẽ làm gì khi gặp lại cậu ta nữa." Gã thừa nhận khi gã nghiêm túc lại.

Rhodey khịt mũi.

"Tớ thì biết mình sẽ làm gì. Tớ sẽ đá đít Captain Asshole đến Wakanda và quay lại khi tớ gặp lại anh ta. Nhưng bất kể chuyện gì mà cậu phải làm, Tones, tớ luôn ủng hộ cậu. Cậu biết tớ luôn thế."

"Yeah." Tony nói, dựa vào y một lần nữa. "Tớ biết mà." 

Sau đó, khi gã rời khỏi phòng tắm và đeo băng của mình mà không liếc nhìn cổ tay một lần nữa, Tony lại tiếp tục cuộc trò chuyện với Rhodey.

Vấn đề là, gã không đồng ý với Rhodey, nhưng có lẽ đó không phải là về chuyện có đồng ý hay không. Và có lẽ đó cũng chả phải là về việc cố gắng thay đổi những gì đã xảy ra. Cho dù gã có đi xa đến đâu, thì vẫn có một số thứ nằm ngoài tầm kiểm soát của gã nhiều như gã ghét phải thừa nhận điều đó.

Gã không thể quay lại và thay đổi sự thật rằng gã đã bám víu vào từ của mình quá lâu, chỉ vì một điều.

Gã đã khiến nó tệ đi. Tương lai luôn có đáp án và ở đó, gã có một số thứ giống như quyền kiểm soát. Ở đó, trong thế giới đầy hứa hẹn chưa tồn tại, gã có thể tự mình giải quyết mọi thứ.

Chẳng có vấn đề gì nếu gã không nghĩ rằng mình có khả năng ngay cả khi Rhodey nói với gã điều khác. Khi nó xuất hiện, gã không thể không làm vậy. Bởi vì 'cùng nhau' có điều kiện là không đáng tin. Bởi vì gã không thể để mọi người thất vọng giống như trước đây và cố gắng khiến họ trở thành những gì gã muốn lần nữa. Bởi vì nếu những cơn ác mộng tồi tệ nhất của gã đều trở thành sự thật và chẳng có ai ở đó, chẳng còn lại ai cả, nếu đó là lỗi chỉ của mình gã, gã sẽ phải chịu đựng đủ.

Tony có thể loáng thoáng nghe thấy tiếng mọi người nói chuyện vọng từ hành lang. Gã đã tập hợp họ lại, đã phối hợp mọi thứ trong vòng một tích tắc của cuộc đời để sự phản kích của họ trước cuộc xâm lược sẽ nhanh chóng và hiệu quả. Steve biết rằng gã sẽ làm được. Anh đã gọi cho Tony để cảnh báo gã khi những Outriders đầu tiên đổ bộ xuống Trái đất và sau đó, ngay khi họ nhận ra cuộc tấn công dữ dội xảy ra đồng thời trên khắp thế giới, anh gọi cho Tony để cùng nhau chống lại những gì Tony dự đoán ngay từ đầu là sẽ chỉ là làn sóng đầu tiên.

Người ngoài hành tinh khát máu, Avengers phân tán, tài nguyên cùng thời gian hữu hạn - mọi thứ liên quan đến chiến tranh, gã đều đã tính đến. Điều mà gã không dự tính là nỗi khiếp sợ giữ chân gã đã bị khóa một chỗ, ngăn gã vào một căn phòng trong khu phức hợp nơi là nhà của gã nhiều hơn là với hầu hết mọi người trong nhóm trong hai năm qua hoặc, trong một số trường hợp, chưa từng là.

Nó thậm chí không phải là về Steve. Một khi gã bước vào phòng, mọi con mắt đều sẽ đổ dồn vào gã.

Bao gồm Steve.

Thôi được rồi, gã có thể thừa nhận rằng nó có liên quan rất lớn đến Steve.

Gã nên vượt qua điều này. Gã không thể tránh anh cả đêm được, nhưng sau khi có một số khởi động với phần tồi tệ nhất trong đám, những người gã nhớ nhất và những người nhớ gã ít nhất, gã sẽ có đủ sự luyện tập để thân mật và kiềm chế cảm xúc của mình. Và cũng có thể là Steve đang nói chuyện với người khác hoặc anh sẽ ở quá xa để chú ý đến gã.

Gã không may mắn như vậy.

Steve đang tán gẫu với Rhodey và Natasha ở đầu kia của căn phòng, nhưng ngay khi Tony bước vào, anh đột nhiên ngừng lại và liếc nhìn cánh cửa như thể anh cảm nhận được chỗ Tony ở.

Tất cả sự chuẩn bị của gã cho khoảnh khắc chính xác này đều bay ra khỏi cửa sổ. Gã đã trải qua những năm tháng luẩn quẩn quanh cái suy nghĩ giữa việc Steve không bao giờ quan tâm đến mình và anh có quan tâm nhưng không đủ hoặc không nhiều như gã muốn ("So was I." Nhưng thực sự như vậy sao?). Gã không chắc điều gì có thể tệ hơn nữa.

Đây. Bằng chứng cho thấy Steve quan tâm, nó so với bất cứ điều gì càng đau đớn hơn nhiều.

Trái tim tiều tụy vì mệt mỏi của Tony lỡ một nhịp và tiến vào trạng thái đập điên cuồng, từng nhịp đập căng thẳng trầm trọng đang xuyên qua ngực gã như những mảnh bom còn sót lại. Mọi thứ trở nên quá rực rỡ, quá rõ ràng và ánh sáng chẻ đôi đầu gã ra, thọc mạnh vào đôi mắt quá mức mẫn cảm của gã. Ai đó gần đấy đã nói điều gì đó tương tự tên gã, nhưng nó bị bóp nghẹt như thể gã đang ở dưới nước, và gã không thể nghe thấy nơi nó phát ra.

Gã đã mất hết khả năng định hướng, chẳng thể phân biệt được đâu là trái hay phải, trên hay dưới; phương hướng duy nhất gã biết là thẳng phía trước mặt, cây kim la bàn run rẩy trong gã xem Steve là hướng bắc thực sự của mình.

Ngay cả khi gã giả bộ quan sát thứ gì đó ngoài ba người kia, đôi bàn tay đầy mồ hôi đút vào túi quần, gã vẫn thấy cách Steve nhìn gã từ khóe mắt. Vẻ mặt của anh thật dịu dàng, và gã ghét việc mình nhận ra nó, ghét việc đó không phải là thứ gì đó kỳ lạ, khác thường và chưa-từng-thấy trước đây, mà là thứ gì đó quen thuộc.  
  
Khi gã hoàn toàn nhìn vào Steve, ánh đèn nhu hòa tối dần đi mặc dù nó không bị tắt hoàn toàn, nhuốm một vẻ khát vọng xa lạ lên anh và điều đó khiến gã phải tàn khốc ép bản thân lờ đi.

Nó chẳng có ý nghĩa gì cả. Gã phải bình tĩnh lại. Chúa ơi.

"Romanoff. Rogers." Gã nói ngay khi đến chỗ họ, và gã tự hào quá đỗi về giọng nói ổn định của mình. Gã không nhúch nhích để bắt tay hay chạm vào họ theo bất cứ hình thức nào.

Gã cũng chẳng định bỏ tay ra khỏi túi.

Khuôn mặt Rhodey nhăn lại không hài lòng.

Tony lờ y đi. Gã xoay xở được tất cả những điều này mà không có Steve. Một cuộc trò chuyện năm phút sẽ không giết chết gã được. Đấy là nếu gã nói gì đó.

"Anh trông có vẻ ổn đấy." Natasha nói. "Tương đối mà nói." Sẽ gần như buồn cười với cái cách mà cô và Steve xem xét kỹ lưỡng mọi thay đổi, mọi thương tích cùng một lúc giống như nhau y như một cặp song sinh tóc vàng tinh mắt quá mức khiến người ta phải lo ngại nếu nó đang không khiến gã khó chịu.

 _Họ không phải là kẻ thù của mi. Họ không cố tìm ra điểm yếu_ , gã tự nhắc nhở mình.

"Tương đối mà nói? Và tôi ở chỗ này, nghĩ rằng mình cũng giống như rượu ngon, đã có tuổi rồi."

"Tôi rất vui vì anh không bị tổn thương gì cả." Steve nói và Tony phân vân giữa việc trả lời bằng điều gì đó tương tự và mong muốn đấm vào mặt anh.

"Cậu ấy tập hợp một đội ưu tú xung quanh mình mà." Rhodey lãnh đạm nói.

Một khoảng lặng khó xử xảy ra khi chẳng ai biết nên nhìn vào đâu. Tony phải chấm dứt điều này trước khi họ bắt đầu nói về những thứ gã sẽ không muốn đối phó. Ít nhất là không phải tối nay.

"Hai người có vẻ ổn khi đồng hành cùng nhau đấy." Gã phất phất tay với họ một cách cẩu thả như thể gã cũng đã không kiểm tra thật kỹ lưỡng để xem họ có bị thương hay không. "Không có thương tích lớn, có một ngoại hình mới. Cô biết rõ hơn lông mày nhuộm trắng mà, Romanoff, nhưng bộ râu đó cũng không tệ lắm đâu, Rogers. Tôi đoán với toàn bộ thời gian rảnh giữa các nhiệm vụ bất hợp pháp, cậu có nhiều thì giờ để dưỡng và mua dầu dưỡng râu."

Đó là một câu đùa lặt vặt, mà chẳng phải là thứ gì mà hai trong số họ không thể ứng phó ngoại trừ việc Natasha đảo mắt, nụ cười nhỏ bé phản bội cô, khuôn mặt Steve nhăn lại trước khi anh bỗng nhận ra và biến nó thành một chiếc mặt nạ khắc kỷ.

Huh. Có lẽ bộ râu là một sự thể hiện tình đoàn kết đáng buồn cho người bạn tri kỷ cyborg của anh.

Nói về những BFF cyborg, gã nên đến chỗ T'Challa và cô em gái thần đồng ấn tượng của ngài. Shuri chỉ cách gã vài bước chân, bị giằng xé giữa việc không say mê công nghệ của gã như gã đã cho rằng cô sẽ - và gã không chắc liệu mình có vui mừng hay trêu chọc cô về điều đó hay không - và kích động khi thấy tất cả các siêu anh hùng tụ họp trong phòng như mọi đứa trẻ. Barnes, ơn trời, không ở gần họ; thứ mà dường như là một con gấu trúc cáu kỉnh biết nói chuyện đang bắt chuyện với cậu ta gần quầy bar.

"Chà, thật tế nhị khi ngắt lời, nhưng Vua Kitty và Công chúa Leia đang triệu hồi tôi rồi và là một chủ nhà lịch thiệp, tôi phải đi một vòng. Cậu đi cùng không, gấu yêu?"

Steve căng thẳng như thể anh sẵn sàng nói điều gì đó hoặc ngăn Tony đi, như thể anh mong Tony sẽ ở lại lâu hơn, nhưng cuối cùng anh vẫn đứng yên ngoài một cú giật người bị bỏ dở về phía trước khó phát hiện, thứ mà Tony đã lờ đi.

"Ừa." Rhodey nói. "Cậu có biết công chúa đã có cái biểu cảm điên cuồng 'Mình có thể sửa thứ này' trong mắt khi cô bé bảo tớ nói chuyện với nó trước đó không? Nó khiến tớ nhớ đến cậu. Ngoại trừ việc cô bé trẻ hơn và thông minh hơn và có lẽ ít phiền toái hơn."

Tony ôm chặt lấy cánh tay Rhodey khi họ rời đi.

"Cậu đây là đang muốn giết chết tớ đấy. Cô bé là con của gia đình hoàng gia giàu có nhất thế giới _và_ là một thanh thiếu niên. Nó phải có một chút phiền toái chứ. Tớ nói như vậy với tư cách là chuyên gia nội trú của cậu về những đứa rich kid hư hỏng. Chưa kể, tớ còn thấy cô bé troll người anh trai tội nghiệp, không hề cảnh giác trước mặt Dora nữa. Cô bé và Peter sẽ trở nên hợp rơ y như-- oái!" Rhodey đã thúc khuỷu tay mình vào mạng sườn gã và liếc gã một cái. "Rồi. Xin lỗi, xin lỗi. Không đùa về công chúa, hiểu rồi. Con bé không phiền toái."

Rhodey đảo mắt và gật đầu, gần như không thể nhận ra, sang một bên.

Oh. Khá nhiều cho một lối thoát suôn sẻ đấy.

Tony nuốt xuống một tiếng thở dài. "Nhóm sẽ họp ở đây vào 9 giờ sáng." Gã hướng về phía mọi người xung quanh ra hiệu, dừng lại đột ngột nhưng không thèm quay đầu lại. "Phòng của mấy người vẫn là chỗ cũ đó."

"Còn chúng ta?" Steve hỏi gã từ phía sau, nên Tony gần như không nghe thấy anh.

Câu hỏi đặt lên giữa hai bả vai của Tony, một tiếng thì thầm yếu ớt từ sợi tơ mỏng manh nối gã với Steve. Một động tác bất ngờ, gã biết, và nó sẽ đứt toạc thôi. Nó sẽ trượt xuống lưng gã như nước chảy và trôi xuống đất, khiến Steve không được neo lại.

Nếu gã xoay người thật chậm rãi, nếu gã thật cẩn thận, gã có thể kéo được Steve vào bờ như gã vẫn thường làm.

Gã đã từng biết cách để dịu dàng, gã nghĩ, nhưng gã bước đi, không một lần ngoảnh lại.

\---

Gã tự nhủ rằng mình không có lảng tránh Steve. Gã đã không giả vờ làm bạn; gã chỉ nói chuyện với anh khi cần thiết và chỉ thế thôi. Điều đó chắc sẽ ổn. Họ là đồng đội mà. Họ không cần phải là gì hơn thế nữa. Gã đã quên toàn bộ các quy tắc tại nơi làm việc - không để cuộc sống cá nhân ảnh hưởng đến công việc, không yêu đương nơi công sở - nhưng Siberia và Hiệp ước, lá thư chết tiệt của Steve, là một lời nhắc nhở mà gã sẽ không quên.

Cũng không phải là họ luôn giận dữ cãi nhau. Không ai có thể kêu ca về cách cư xử của họ được cả. Gã luôn cư xử một cách văn minh. Chẳng việc gì phải cãi nhau khi Thanos sắp xuất hiện lù lù đến nơi, đe dọa sẽ giáng xuống hình phạt bất cứ lúc nào. Nhiều Outriders đã xuất hiện bất ngờ, những con đẳng cấp cao hơn. Đó chỉ là vấn đề thời gian.

Gã phớt lờ việc Steve ở lại vào cuối mỗi cuộc họp cho đến khi chỉ còn hai người họ, việc anh dựng thẳng người lên mỗi khi Tony tình cờ vào cùng phòng một mình với anh, việc khuôn mặt anh vặn lại thành một thứ gì đó kinh khủng mỗi khi Tony rời đi nhanh nhất có thể. Việc anh nhìn chằm chằm và chỉ nhìn chằm chằm mỗi khi anh cho rằng Tony không trông thấy, như thể Tony là một thứ gì đó ngoài tầm với, thứ gì đó quý giá, thứ gì đó yêu thương, thứ gì đó đã mất.

"Tôi ở ngay đây này." Gã muốn hét lên. Nhưng thường xuyên hơn, với bản thân gã, rằng: "Cậu ấy chẳng bao giờ yêu mi đâu."

Vậy nên, có lẽ gã đã không hoàn toàn thoát khỏi Steve, nhưng gã đang cố.

Gã nên biết rằng Steve sẽ túm được mình vào một lúc nào đó.

Giật thót hoặc tự bào chữa sẽ rất thảm hại nên gã cứ ở yên đấy khi Steve dựa vào lan can bên cạnh, quan sát vài Avengers chạy bộ bên ngoài phía dưới kia, Peter đang vượt xa tất cả, chạy cực nhanh. Ai đó nên bảo thằng bé bình tĩnh trước khi hết hơi đi, Tony nghĩ, nhưng rồi Peter phanh lại và phấn khởi ra hiệu với Shuri, người ngồi dưới gốc cây với một chiếc máy tính bảng, như thể hỏi cậu đã làm thế nào.

"Anh khá hợp với lũ trẻ." Steve nói một lúc sau.

"Ừa, tôi không phải chiếu cố quá nhiều. Peter rất tuyệt. Cũng thông minh nữa. Một ngày nào đó thằng bé sẽ giỏi hơn cả tôi mất thôi."

"Thằng bé còn quá trẻ. Nó nên vui đùa với bạn bè của mình, chứ không phải--" Steve vuốt bàn tay khắp khuôn mặt, kiệt sức và lo lắng hiện rõ trong từng đường nét. "Tôi chỉ lo là thằng bé sẽ bị thương."

"Cậu cũng nghĩ như tôi đấy, Cap."

"Tôi biết là thằng bé muốn giúp đỡ và chúng ta cần nhiều người nhất có thể, nhưng đây không phải là một cuộc chiến trong hẻm nhỏ. Đây là chiến tranh. Chúng ta không nên gọi thằng bé đến."

Đây rồi. Sự phán đoán.

"Tôi có gọi đâu. Thằng bé xuất hiện và ứ chịu rời đi. Cậu có lẽ quen thuộc với chiến lược riêng đó đấy, 4F."

Ít nhất Steve có tài ứng biến để trông có vẻ xấu hổ.

"Tôi không có ý định cãi nhau. Tôi... Tôi không muốn nhìn thấy thằng bé bị thương hay tệ hơn, chỉ thế thôi. Có lẽ chúng ta có thể đưa thằng bé đi giải cứu hoặc sơ tán, giữ nó cách xa tiền tuyến."

"Cậu tưởng là tôi chưa từng thử sao?" Lần đầu tiên sau nhiều ngày, Tony hoàn toàn đối mặt với Steve, cự tuyệt rời mắt. Nó vừa dễ dàng vừa khó hơn gã tưởng. "Tôi đã từng làm điều đó trước đây, bảo thằng bé đi giúp các bà già băng qua đường và đánh nhau ở sân chơi, và sự nổi loạn tuổi dậy thì quyết định không nghe lời."

"Nhưng nếu chúng ta--"

"Thằng bé sẽ tìm ra cách để lẻn vào thôi. Lúc trước tôi đã lấy bộ đồ của nó, khi nó đặt bản thân cùng những người khác vào tình trạng nguy hiểm vì đã tự ý hành động, và thằng bé..." Gã ngập ngừng, sự hối hận vẫn day dứt không thôi. "Tôi thiếu chút nữa đã giết chết thằng bé vì dù sao nó cũng cố gắng làm điều đúng đắn, dù có bộ đồ hay không. Nó sẽ không ở yên một chỗ nếu mọi người cần giúp đỡ ngay cả khi tôi cố gắng bảo nó tránh xa ra, Steve à. Tôi đã _thử_ rồi. Tất cả những gì tôi có thể làm là bảo vệ thằng bé tốt nhất có thể."

Cơ bắp gã căng thẳng như thể gã đang lường trước một trận cãi vã, hô hấp gã không ổn định. Gã ghét cái cách mà Steve luôn có thể làm gã nổi giận và khiến gã hành động như thế này, tuy rằng gã đã cố gắng không cho Steve thấy anh có ảnh hưởng với gã nhiều như thế nào. Gã tự hỏi liệu đây có phải là mục đích của Steve không, liệu đó có phải là cách hành động xung quanh gã duy nhất mà Steve nhớ không. Gã không muốn đối phó với chuyện này.

Nhưng Steve không tỏ ra tức giận. Anh còn chẳng có ý định tranh cãi, chỉ có Tony mà thôi. "Ừ." Anh dịu dàng nói và Tony không biết phải làm gì với đống năng lượng bị dồn nén không chỗ giải tỏa bên trong mình.

"Ừ." Gã lặp lại một cách cứng nhắc.

"Nó khiến tôi nhớ rất nhiều đến một người mà tôi biết." Steve nói với một chút vui thích.

"Buồn cười thật đấy, tôi cũng đang định nói thế." Tony thở dài. Gã cảm thấy chóng mặt và chẳng còn hơi sức nữa. "Thằng bé là một đứa trẻ tốt. Tốt hơn cả hai chúng ta." Gã nói thêm sau một nhịp.

"Có vẻ như thằng bé có một vị giáo viên giỏi trông coi đấy." 

Tony phát ra một tiếng ậm ừ vô thưởng vô phạt, lựa chọn quan sát cảnh vật bên dưới một lần nữa. Bên ngoài, Lang gập đôi người, chống tay lên đầu gối, không chịu đi tiếp. Bọn họ đã ở quá xa để nghe được những gì Sam đang hét vào mặt anh ta. Redwing, mới được nâng cấp, nhào xuống xung quanh Lang, cách một giây liền mổ vào đầu tên kia một lần, khéo léo tránh những cú đánh như đuổi ruồi của anh ta.

Thật dễ dàng để giả vờ rằng đó là một buổi chiều thứ bảy biếng nhác bình thường từ những ngày đã qua. Chẳng một gợn mây trên bầu trời và sau đó, họ sẽ tận dụng thời tiết dễ chịu để nấu ăn ngoài trời, hài lòng ngồi lại và thư giãn một lần. Thế giới không có gì cần cứu, nỗi lo lớn nhất của họ là Vision đang thiêu cháy những chiếc bánh bao nhân thịt trên vỉ nướng.

Gã thực sự cần phải ngừng lãng mạn hóa mọi thứ. Khi đó gã thậm chí còn chẳng thường xuyên ở quanh khu phức hợp như thế.

"Chúng ta cần nói chuyện." Steve nói sau khi họ chứng kiến cuộc cãi vã về mấy thứ lặt vặt trên sân tắt dần. Cái cách mà anh ân hận quá đỗi, ngập ngừng như thể Tony sẽ nhượng bộ chỉ với một cú huých nhẹ nhất, khiến Tony điên tiết.

 _Tại sao thế? Còn điều gì khác mà cậu hy vọng tôi hiểu sao?_ Gã độc địa nghĩ, nhưng gã đã kìm lại trước khi mãnh liệt công kích anh. Sinh vật xấu xí, đầy thù hận mà gã nuôi dưỡng bên trong mình sẽ có được khoái lạc to lớn khi làm tổn thương Steve, nhưng đả kích anh sẽ khiến gã bị bóc trần, và cho Steve một lối vào. Gã không muốn cho Steve thêm bất cứ điều gì về mình nữa, thậm chí là cả cơn tức giận. Gã nuốt ngược chất độc vào, quá quen với sự ăn mòn của nó để quan tâm đến việc bao nhiêu phần của mình bị nó phá huỷ.

Gã khá hơn thế này. Gã đã dành hai năm trời dài đằng đẵng để khôi phục đội và chính bản thân.

"Cậu muốn gì ở tôi?" Gã quan sát cổ họng của Steve hoạt động như thể những lời nói của anh bị mắc kẹt bên trong.

"Tôi muốn anh biết rằng tôi không muốn bất kỳ điều gì xảy ra như thế này. Tôi không có ý làm tổn thương anh."

Mọi đường nét của anh đều kiên quyết và cứng nhắc đến cố chấp, như thể anh nghĩ rằng nếu anh giữ mình chặt nhất có thể thì anh sẽ không vỡ tan. Gã cũng đã từng nghĩ như vậy ở Siberia, trong sự bùng nổ của mình, mỗi cú đấm đều kiên cường và chính xác. Nhưng rồi sau đó gã đã tan vỡ.

Tony nhớ rõ khuôn mặt anh vặn vẹo đến không còn nhận ra được nữa, mép khiên bằng bạc giáng xuống như một chiếc máy chém. Một cơn rùng mình chạy sâu dưới lòng đất, qua trái tim và từ của gã.

"Tôi không nghĩ nó quan trọng, dù ý cậu là gì." Gã run run nói.

Đây rồi. Vết nứt. Khá khó để nhận thấy trừ khi mi đang tìm kiếm nó.

"Không." Steve đồng ý, khẽ khàng. "Tôi vẫn khiến anh tổn thương. Tôi đã đưa ra lựa chọn đó." Các đốt ngón tay của anh trắng bệch khi anh siết chặt lan can, xương trắng hiện ra rõ ràng. Anh đã bị bóc trần. "Tôi không thể thay đổi truyện trước kia, nhưng tôi xin lỗi." Anh thì thầm. "Nhiều hơn những gì anh từng biết."

"Tôi biết." Gã nói vì gã biết và vì gã có thể cho Steve điều đó. Thời gian trôi qua đã đủ để hầu hết gã đều hiểu tại sao Steve phạm phải những sai lầm mà anh đã phạm phải.

Steve bật ra một tiếng cười buồn ngắn. Nó sắc bén một cách ác nghiệt và xa lạ, nhưng Tony đã quá quen thuộc với âm thanh để biết rằng con dao găm đã cắm vào trong. "Không, anh không biết được đâu." Anh gục đầu, cổ cúi xuống với một gánh nặng do chính anh tạo ra. Mặt trời chiều muộn nhuộm sắc vàng lên anh nhưng không loang ra khắp nơi; anh đẹp và lạnh lùng như một bức tượng, lặng yên không nhúc nhích. "Có một chuyện khác mà tôi muốn nói với anh." Anh nói sau một lúc, thật lặng lẽ như thể anh đang nói chuyện với chính mình. "Đây không phải là cách mà tôi muốn nói với anh, nhưng bây giờ những gì tôi muốn chẳng còn thực sự quan trọng nữa rồi."

Anh buông lan can và xoay người. Có một nỗi buồn xa xăm trong mắt anh, mờ nhạt và bị che phủ; anh ở rất xa, một ngôi sao đơn độc hấp hối bên ngoài thiên hà của Tony. Bất cứ điều gì anh định nói, đó là một thông điệp đã du hành nhiều năm và xa hàng dặm, một thứ mà Tony không chắc mình có năng lực để thay đổi, do đó đã bị loại bỏ bởi thời gian và khoảng cách khỏi nơi nó bắt nguồn. Gã muốn bảo anh ngừng lại, nhưng đôi môi gã quá tê liệt để lời kháng nghị thoát ra.

"Anh là soulmate của tôi." Steve nhẹ giọng nói, và một điều gì đó tận sâu bên trong mà Tony nhận ra rằng mình đã không bị chôn vùi từng phần thích đáng trong lời thú nhận. Gã đã chờ đợi rất lâu để nghe ai đó nói điều đó, để nghe Steve nói điều đó. Gã đã từng tưởng tượng nó sẽ xảy ra như thế nào.

Nhưng gã đã biết đây là một khả năng. Gã đã dành nhiều ngày - nhiều tuần - sau Siberia để lật giở ý tưởng trong đầu mình như lật hòn sỏi trên tay hết lần này đến lần khác, bào mòn nó, đủ để một phần của gã khuất phục với sự tàn phá, một phần lớn hơn thì mệt mỏi. Tức giận.

Một thứ gì đó nguy hiểm ấp ủ bên trong gã.

"Nên?" Gã đều đều hỏi. "Có vấn đề gì sao?"

Steve nao núng, bàn tay tự động duỗi tới cổ tay trước khi anh có thể hoàn toàn ngăn bản thân lại, và gã biết câu trả lời của Steve là gì dù anh có nói hay không. Tất cả mọi thứ.

Những thứ mà chung qui chẳng có nghĩa gì cả, Tony nghĩ, những con số nhân với không.

"Sao cậu dám?" Gã muốn gầm gừ. _Sao cậu dám_ ngoại trừ việc gã chẳng biết mình muốn buộc tội Steve vì điều gì. Sao cậu dám lấy điều này từ tôi, sao cậu dám giữ kín điều này khỏi tôi, sao cậu dám hành động như thể thứ này có ý nghĩa sau tất cả những gì đã xảy ra chứ. Gã không hiểu nó có ý nghĩa gì, về việc nhắc đến nó vào lúc này. Nếu Steve đã biết trước khi gã phát hiện ra vụ giết người, nếu Steve đã biết trước vụ ở Siberia, gã đã chẳng đủ quan trọng. Nếu đó là sau Siberia, gã chỉ quan trọng vì một ngã rẽ ngẫu nhiên của số phận đã khắc những lời gã nói lên cổ tay Steve

"Tại sao cậu lại nói với tôi điều này?" Gã cố gắng giữ giọng nói đều đều, nhưng những lời đó phát ra cộc cằn và như rít qua kẽ răng.

Biểu cảm của Steve cực kì gay gắt và dữ dội, và Tony có thể đã nhầm lẫn với quyết tâm lì lợm nếu không phải do vết nứt mà anh đã tạo nên. Nỗi thống khổ xông ra, tô lên từng đường nét, như một nghệ thuật _kintsugi_ (3) méo mó. Trong tâm trí gã lóe lên một ký ức thoáng qua: Steve giáng những đòn đánh lên gã như mưa, Steve với chiếc khiên giơ cao, khuôn mặt nhăn nhó vặn vẹo cay nghiệt bởi thịnh nộ - và bi thương.

Không.

Gã đẩy ký ức đó vào trong, nhìn Steve nói, cứng nhắc như thể một động tác sai lầm sẽ phá vỡ anh.

"Tôi đã mệt với việc giữ bí mật đối với anh rồi."

"Chẳng thay đổi được gì cả." Gã trả lời. Gã đã khổ sở về những gì sẽ càng tồi tệ hơn, về việc liệu mình có phải là soulmate của Steve hay không, cho đến khi gã nhận ra rằng điều đó chẳng quan trọng. Steve đã chọn Barnes vào phút cuối. Sẽ luôn chọn cậu ta.

Sự mệt mỏi bao trùm lấy Steve, làm dịu đi những nét đặc trưng của anh, như thể từ lâu anh đã, bất chấp phản ứng ban đầu của anh, cam chịu với kết quả này. "Đúng vậy. Nhưng điều đó cũng không thay đổi sự thật rằng anh là soulmate của tôi."

"Chúng chỉ là những từ bình thường mà thôi, Steve à." Gã nói, và câu trả lời của gã thoát ra nhẹ nhàng hơn những gì gã định nói. Tử tế hơn. Hơn cả việc làm tổn thương Steve, gã cần anh hiểu điều đó, vì một lý do mà gã chẳng thể nào rõ được.

Chúng phải là thế vì cuối cùng gã đã chẳng có ý nghĩa gì cả. Đã chưa bao giờ có bất cứ ý nghĩa gì, đối với Steve. Đối với vũ trụ.

Gã không thể nói điều tương tự với những từ của Steve; bất kể chúng là gì, gã đã định nói tất cả những gì gã đã nói. Nhưng ngay cả như vậy, Steve sẽ giữ chặt lấy thứ nào đó mà gã không chắc mình còn có thể tặng nó cho Steve được nữa.

Và dù là soulmate hay không, Tony vẫn yêu anh ngay cả khi gã ghét anh và sau đó thương tiếc anh, ngay cả khi gã nhớ anh, và bất chấp mọi cơn tức giận, bất chấp mọi nỗi đau trầy trật mà gã mang theo, gã không muốn Steve cũng như vậy.

Gã sẽ không để bản thân là lý do khiến Steve để thế giới đi qua anh một lần nữa. Gã đã thấy kết quả của việc đó từ Peggy Carter và từ Barnes. Gã là kết quả của nó.

Steve nuốt nước bọt, khó khăn. "Không, không phải vậy." Anh nói chậm rãi như thể mọi lời nói đều mang đến cho anh nỗi đau. "Ngay cả khi chúng không phải của tôi, chúng cũng sẽ không phải như vậy." Tony muốn hỏi ý anh là gì, nhưng câu hỏi nằm trên đầu lưỡi gã, nặng nề và vô dụng; gã ổn định quan sát Steve lấy lại bình tĩnh. "Tôi biết điều này là rất nhiều." Anh nhẹ nhàng bổ sung. "Nhưng tôi nói ra cũng không phải bởi vì tôi mong đợi điều gì đó từ anh. Tôi chỉ là muốn cho anh biết thôi."

Anh đối diện với cửa sổ, và Tony dõi theo ánh mắt anh. Những người khác đã rời đi. Thái dương hạ thấp trên bầu trời, mặt đất yên tĩnh và bình yên. Nhiều năm trước, khi nhóm ban đầu sống cùng nhau, gã đã bắt gặp Steve làm điều tương tự tại tháp. Những ngón tay của anh phác hoạ ra một mô hình trên kính như thể anh đang chồng thành phố của mình lên trên lớp thủy tinh trước mặt, cố gắng tìm kiếm những đường nét quen thuộc từ bên dưới đống tòa nhà ngổn ngang mọc lan tràn trên tổ ấm của anh. Tony tự hỏi liệu bây giờ anh có đang làm thế không, rút ra một ký ức, lướt một hình ảnh lên cửa sổ.

Trước và sau.

Trước Siberia, sau Siberia.

"Tôi nên đi thôi." Tony nói sau một lúc. "Vài phút sau sẽ bắt đầu họp."

Steve gật đầu ngắn ngủi. Anh đút tay vào túi như thể anh không biết phải làm gì với chúng. "Tôi sẽ không giữ anh lại."

 _Tất nhiên là cậu sẽ không_ _rồi_ , gã nghĩ. _Cậu đã từng thử lần nào đâu._ Hai năm. Hai năm im lặng. Hai năm trong đó Steve có thể nói cho gã. Anh có thư, có điện thoại.

"Tại sao cậu lại không chiến đấu vì tôi?" Gã muốn hét lên, và gã rất tức giận với ý nghĩ đó. Gã không muốn điều này, gã tự nhắc nhở chính mình một cách ác độc. Nó không quan trọng. Gã nên nhẹ nhõm vì Steve đã không mong đợi gì cả. _Nó không quan trọng_. Gã không muốn điều này.

Gã bước đi, bóng gã kéo dài trước mặt khi gã đi về phía hành lang trống rỗng, cố hết sức để bảo trì thả lỏng ngay cả khi gã chẳng muốn gì hơn là cuộn đôi tay mình thành nắm đấm và... và...

"Tony." Steve gọi to.

Tên của gã nghe thật thân thiết trên đầu lưỡi Steve. Rất riêng tư. Có một sức nặng đối với nó, sự cẩn thận trong cách nói, như thể đó là một bí mật mà Steve đã bảo vệ trong những năm qua, giữ nó bên trong mình thẳng cho đến khi anh rốt cuộc cũng quyết định nó là an toàn để buông ra.

Gã nhắm nghiền mắt và hít vào một hơi buốt nhói trước khi quay người lại, cố gắng trông thật bình tĩnh.

Khoảng cách giữa họ thật rộng lớn, lớn hơn cả không gian nằm giữa họ. Một nơi nào đó dọc đường đi, bọn họ đã lướt qua nhau mà chẳng hề hay biết, hai con tàu sượt qua thân lẫn nhau, chỉ để ý khi đường đi của họ đã chuyển hướng.

"Tôi biết anh có thể không muốn nghe điều này, nhưng những gì tôi đã nói trong thư là thật. Anh sẽ luôn có tôi. Ngay cả khi anh muốn đi những con đường riêng biệt sau khi mọi chuyện kết thúc, điều đó cũng sẽ không bao giờ thay đổi."

Gã có thể nhìn thấy bút tích rõ ràng của Steve như thể lá thư đang ở trước mặt, như thể gã đang nhìn vào cánh tay trần của mình, hình dạng của các chữ cái trên trang giấy giống hệt như những chữ cái trên cổ tay gã.

_"_ _Nếu anh cần tôi, tôi sẽ ở đó._ _"_

Tuy nhiên, Steve đã chưa bao giờ ở đó. Và đến giờ gã đã đi được đến đây mà không có anh.

"Tôi không cần cậu." Gã muốn nói, nhưng gã mỉm cười và chẳng nói gì, và có lẽ thế cũng đã đủ để trả lời.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) **The Fellowship of the Ring** ( **Đoàn hộ nhẫn** ) là phần đầu tiên trong bộ tiểu thuyết giả tưởng **The Lord of the Rings** ( **Chúa tể những chiếc nhẫn** ) của nhà văn **J. R. R. Tolkien**. Bộ tiểu thuyết này là một phần trong hệ thống tác phẩm giả tưởng về vùng Trung Địa (Middle-earth). **The Fellowship of the Ring** được xuất bản tại Anh Quốc ngày 24 tháng 7 năm 1954, bao gồm quyển mở đầu **Concerning Hobbits, and other matters** ( **Những người Hobbit và các vấn đề khác** ) kèm theo 2 quyển tập I và II. **Wikipedia**.
> 
> (2) **Collagen** là một loại **protein** được tìm thấy ở động vật, đặc biệt là trong các mô thịt và mô liên kết của động vật có vú. Nó là thành phần chính của mô liên kết, và là loại protein có nhiều nhất trong các loài động vật có vú, chiếm khoảng **25%** đến **35% protein** cơ thể. Collagen, ở dạng sợi dài, chủ yếu được tìm thấy trong các mô xơ như dây chằng, gân và da, và cũng có nhiều trong giác mạc, sụn, xương, mạch máu, ruột, và đĩa đệm. Chức năng chính của collagen là kết nối các mô trong cơ thể lại với nhau, nếu không có chúng cơ thể người sẽ chỉ là các phần rời rạc. **Wikipedia**. 
> 
> (3) **Kintsugi** ( **金継ぎ, きんつぎ** , **"đồ thủ công bằng vàng"** ), cũng được biết như **Kintsukuroi** ( **金繕い, きんつくろい** , **"sự sửa chữa bằng vàng"** ), là một nghệ thuật của Nhật Bản về việc sửa chữa đồ gốm bị vỡ với chất liệu sơn mài, có phủ lên hoặc trộn thêm với bột vàng, bạc hoặc bạch kim, một phương pháp tương tự như kỹ thuật maki-e. Như một triết lý, việc làm này xử lý đồ phế phẩm và sửa chữa chúng như một phần lịch sử của đồ vật, chứ không phải nhằm che giấu chỗ hỏng trên đồ vật đó. **Wikipedia**.
> 
> Tìm hiểu thêm ở mục này:   
> [Kintsugi: Nghệ thuật dùng vàng ròng hàn gắn gốm vỡ và triết lý cuộc sống tôn vinh vẻ đẹp từ những rạn nứt tâm hồn của người Nhật](https://m.kenh14.vn/kintsugi-nghe-thuat-dung-vang-rong-han-gan-gom-vo-va-triet-ly-cuoc-song-ton-vinh-ve-dep-tu-nhung-ran-nut-tam-hon-cua-nguoi-nhat-20190614214040671.chn)


End file.
